pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Diana8
Ya =D Ahora puedes hacer como yo hize, tu discusion esta aqui, puedes colocarle que esta archivada y un link con esta discusion. Puedes tambien colocarle el fondo/imagen a esta n.n ✖''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|нιĸarι тнe glaceon']] '✖''' 17:43 30 may 2010 (UTC) hola ya estoy qui que bien Maya10 06:15 3 jun 2010 (UTC)maya10 hola como molan las istorias Maya10 06:23 3 jun 2010 (UTC)maya10 :O K bonito, n_n muchissimas gracias te tiene que haber costado un montonazo! Muchissiiiiimas gracias amiga. '''•★ ஐ•★ ஐ ஐ Mika ☆•ஐ☆• ' [[Usuario Discusión:Maya1999|'La reina del chocolate *¬*']] 11:42 3 jun 2010 (UTC) Jeje, el ragalito Archivo:Para_diana_1.jpg No es mucho pero bueno... [[Usuario:Maya1999|'•★ ஐ•★ ஐ ஐ Mika ☆•ஐ☆•''']] ' La reina del chocolate *¬*' 12:09 3 jun 2010 (UTC)' hola hola diani gracias por leer mi novela y por ser una de mis primeras amigas en wikia y para demostrarte mi amistad te ise esto Archivo:Diana.PNG espero que te guste y recuerda tu y yo seremos friends for ever --lili the cute 13:17 4 jun 2010 (UTC) ya he entrado en el foro Maya10 09:49 5 jun 2010 (UTC)maya10 HOla Solo paso para habisarles ke las audiciones para el reto segunda temporada ya se abrieron asi ke si desean se pueden inscribir Conductor de El Reto Acepto... Acepto la peticion Siento la tardanza Eco1003 16:35 18 jun 2010 (UTC) Me encanta Archivo:Kerorogunsouxmasgift1280cu2-1_xy6.jpg Diana,desde luego no me extraña que le caigas bien a todo el mundo,me encanta la imagewn y glameow me parce muy mono¿que te parecen estas?aselfillo,keronense pokemaníaco 19:12 19 jun 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Kerorogunso_00.jpg hola diana Hola diana,¿vienes a mi chat? Te espero http://xat.com/PiruruPrivaAdoParAhABLaAR aselfillo,keronense pokemaníaco 10:19 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Regalito ^^ Archivo:Eeveereinaeevee.jpg Por ser tan buena reina con los eevees xD--~*Jc*~ 14:33 21 jun 2010 (UTC) Para tereminar los regalos de todos las evos de eevee xD TE regalo el mejor que he echo de todos ^^ Archivo:623110442 76930.gif Saludos reinaeevee--~*Jc*~ 17:00 22 jun 2010 (UTC) hola ya puedo poner fotos al fin te puedo dar tu regalo paraaaaaaaaaaa la mejorrrrrrr friend a.p.s ^^ xd Maya10 17:15 24 jun 2010 (UTC)maya10 ¿te gusta? Archivo:642720521_1377277.gif Hola Diana. Diana espero que te guste: Archivo:Para_ti_Diana.gif Chao Victoria3 19:20 25 jun 2010 (UTC) no que vaa ,si está chuliiiisimo,por cierto,en mi novela quiza haga un capítulo en el que los lectores puedan editar¿que te parce?es que no se ,me gustaria saber que opinas,si no quieres,no tienes que contestar,me encantó tu dibujoo ^^ aselfillo,keronense pokemaníaco 08:52 26 jun 2010 (UTC) ¿COMO TE VA? Archivo:Inuyasha_Blah_by_kurot.jpg yo ultimamente estoy enganchada con inuyasha eske es tannnnnnnnn MOOOOOOOOOOOOOONOOOOOOOO. ESPERO ke te vaya bien y ke sigas asi eres THE BEST que guay Pues si,la leo siempre que la editas,las imgenes son chuliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas,por cierto,en un blog mío he comentado que alguno de mi novela se haga malo¿puedes darme tu opinion en el blog,plis? aselfillo,keronense pokemaníaco 12:04 26 jun 2010 (UTC) P.D.:estoy deseando que llegue la nueva temporada de el equipooooooooooooooooooooooo!! pues.. me gustan todas menos jolteon,en orden:umbreon,glaceon,espeon,leafeon,vaporeon y flareon Estoy empeñado en destruir Pokopén¿te parece bien? 13:50 3 jul 2010 (UTC) que va,me encantan,no eres ningun incordio,al contrario,te agradezco mucho estos detalles ^^ Estoy empeñado en destruir Pokopén¿te parece bien? 18:20 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Huevito ¿Me podrías dar un huevito pokémon?Concretamente un corsola o un treecko... debina¡¡Jirachi es el mejor!!debina Diana! Jeje nwn estoy bien ¿y tu? ♥мikaa♥ ' ~ 'The Kesha fan 15:33 19 jul 2010 (UTC) una preguntita porfi di pon tus series en mim blog esque quiero ver los gustos de mis amigos para cuando les ponga mensajs sabr q imag ponrthumb ponlos en mi blog mira si te fijas en la pàrte de los mas populares esta un apartado que pone las series que mas molan aparte de pokemon ahi pones tus comentariosChirorilla@ 13:40 21 jul 2010 (UTC) me encanta la imagen me encanta , toma esta imag de spritsChirorilla@ 13:56 21 jul 2010 (UTC)espero k te gusyte Archivo:Estrella_fugazzzzzzz.jpg Sé que es poco,pero gracias. ¡¡¡¡Gracias por el huevito!!!!¡¡¡¡Me encanta!!!!Sé que,en comparación con otros que tienes,este regalo no será mucho...Pero bueno.=3 thumb|left ¿Que te parece?Por cierto,¿podríamos ser amigas?(Todo al que le guste Dawn es mi amigo) =) ¡La quinta generación nos espera gracias Muchas gracias por la imgen,es mi personaje favorito de keroro n_n aquí te dejo yo otra: Archivo:K66_Pururu_.jpg Querida Diana8 Esta imagen es para ti es un regalito para que nos recuerdes en alicante Archivo:Kid-vs_-Kat.jpgchirorilla que kere tenr amigos =3 18:10 25 jul 2010 (UTC) No hace falta no hace falta que me hagas un regalo con que te haya gustado me basta Archivo:Kid-vs_-Kat.jpgchirorilla que kere tenr amigos =3 10:46 30 jul 2010 (UTC) diiiii ¿ya as vuelto? es q vi tu nombre en actividad reciente y digo , ¡¡¡¡¡diana a vueltoooooooo!!!! yo estoy como nueva e descubierto como se accede al chat y me e registrado , me e vuelto en contraa total del spam , me e aficionado a Naruto , en particular a un personaje llamada Hinata , me e cambiado la firma , me e echo amiga de la tiiiira de usuarios como de PAA o de Paula , Mandy , Haru , espero q tu estes bien , e echo miles de cosas nuevas espero q me contestes Archivo:1245361338_6089_full.jpeg por cierto ¿sabes quien soy? [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 18:40 26 ago 2010 (UTC) bienvenidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa again X3 te he hechado muuuuuuuucho de menos,llevo mi novela super avanzada,en cuanto puedas,échale un vistazo,¿por la imagen?esa no la puse yo,me la puso mika,puedes preguntarle a ella n_n espero que sigas editando equipo avanzado,byee ''Prueba mi té espiritual'' Sumomo lo elaborá aquíArchivo:Keroro64b.gif 16:33 27 ago 2010 (UTC) DIiii :D! Me haces un favorcillo? Veo que dibujas genial asi que....¿Me podrias hacer un dibujo de los tuyos en paint plis?--I ♥ Archivo:MiniSandia.png Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 14:07 29 ago 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Holaaa! Holaaa n.n soy marta , te lo dire directamente, kieres ser mi amiga? por cierto, te gusta eevee? es uno de mis pokemon favoritos, Ah, te dejo aki un regalito. Archivo:Para_Diana.jpg ℓα ριитσяα єи ρяα¢тι¢αѕ! 12:54 3 oct 2010 (UTC) AMIGAS x3 ewe ,kieres ser my friend? =D x3 plis te pondre a eevee! x3.--PIKACHU 22:52 9 oct 2010 (UTC) arigatou gozaimasu n.n muchas gracias,ya le llevo algunos episodios,y tambien es un poco de pitorreo [[User:Azelfito-345|'Kururu ']]+[[Usuario discusión:Azelfito-345|'Tamama]]=Piruru 16:40 3 dic 2010 (UTC) gomen nasai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 LO siento muchooooooooo >.<,es que estaba rehaciendo mi user porque lo deshice ayer y no pude contestarte,peero claro que me sigues cayendo bien!!!,lo siento lo siento,lo siento (x28) perdonameeee por no contestarte![[User:Azelfito-345|'Kururu ']]+[[Usuario discusión:Azelfito-345|'Tamama']]=Piruru 11:37 18 dic 2010 (UTC) arigatouuuuuuuuu n.n mileees de graciaaaa ^^ como se nota que me conoces,adoro a koyuki,cuando haga el 26 de diciembre,una pagina de mis regalos de cumple lo pondré el primero ^^ [[User:Azelfito-345|'Kururu ']]+[[Usuario discusión:Azelfito-345|'Tamama']]=Piruru 11:53 18 dic 2010 (UTC) lo sientooo siento no haberte podido hacer un regalo,perdonaaaaaaa,felicidades atrasadas,buscare una imagen muy chula y te la dareee,lo siento por no saberlo [[User:Azelfito-345|'Kururu ']]+[[Usuario discusión:Azelfito-345|'Tamama']]=Piruru 11:59 18 dic 2010 (UTC) ^^ Gracias, el tuyo tambien es genial :D Por ierto, hacia mucho que no hablabamos, no? x3 кσηαтα ιzυмι! ℓσѕ σтαкυѕ ιηνα∂ιяαη єℓ мυη∂σ! >=3 Kyaaa! felicidadeeees :3 (atrasado) Archivo:Para_Diana_(el_verdadero).gif→ Archivo:Para_Diana_(el_verdadero)_2.gif Espero k t gustee :D кєяσ★¢нaη' '(ケロちゃん) 13:48 24 dic 2010 (UTC) ENTREGA ESPECIAL! hiyappu ha llegado ^w^ Archivo:Hiyappu_NB.gif: Hiya Hiya! (JUGEMOS) si quieres evolucionar a hiyappu pide una parte azul en el banco y te entregaremos con gusto la piedra agua Atte:50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 20:38 9 feb 2011 (UTC) y La ☼♥Guarderia Magnolia♥☼ Pokenovela: Oye podrias cambiarlo el nombre de ¨Equipo estrella¨por otro nombre,por que yo lo queria usar,lo siento,pero ¿podrias hacerlo? Piktini fan =°°= 15:01 19 mar 2011 (UTC) hola soy may10 que tal mira me cambie de nombre y de cuenta ahora soy vanesa asika me puedes llamar vanesa Vanesita 13:26 15 abr 2011 (UTC) Una pregunta... Te gustaría ser mi amiga? :33 --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 18:34 24 abr 2011 (UTC) hola quieres participar http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Conbate_pokemon_%27%27%27%27Super_poke%27%27%27#Me.21 Ok! Ponme un Togekiss...y...tienes MSN?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 18:44 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Claro! ^^ a quie te pongo ? ~Darkuss~ 19:12 26 jun 2011 Imágenes Hola. He empezado una novela y quiero saber como puedo poner imágenes. Mi novela se llama Sea y el amuleto.¡Te lo agradecería mucho si dejaras un comentario! 77.231.122.11 10:58 5 ago 2011 (UTC) quiero un huevo quisiera un huevo de pikachu best glitch ever!!! 13:55 12 mar 2012 (UTC) Un huevito Hola,no nos conosemos nadita pero quiero un huevo de Raikou de tu guarderia,quiero saber cuando eclosiona pero que al menos sean 100 ediciones pra tener un Raikou.Ponmelo en mi discu. Atte:Femenino,el mejor genero (discusión) 01:24 17 nov 2012 (UTC)